The Baby Sandy Story
by MGHSHour
Summary: Baby Sandy Is Born
1. Chapter 1

**The Baby Sandy Story**

Mrs. Brown was sitting on a bench in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for her baby to come

"I Think My Baby Is A Girl" said Mrs. Brown

"You Are Right" said Dr. Trundel

It was a baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes

"I'll Name Her Sandy" said Mrs. Brown

The newborn baby decided on the name Sandy, ad she was brought home and put in her crib, it was 2:15 in the morning

The next morning, Sandy was changed and she played with her toys, her grandmother was sick so was her father, they had a lot of diseases that they might die from

1/4 year went by, Sandy's poop became solid and sandy started eating solid foods and learned a lot of words and learned to walk.

Sandy wore a pink jersey and blue jeans and played with her toys while watching cartoons on an old zenith TV UHF-83

Mrs. Brown took Sandy to Toys "R" Us and bought her toys and paid for them then took sandy to foodtown for groceries then went home

At 7:00 pm Sandy was in her crib sleeping.

The next morning sandy was standing in the living room, she felt a corn on the cob coming from the butt, causing her diaper to fall off, sandy left it there

Sandy was 5/12 year old, Sandy giggled.

At 7:00 pm that night Sandy was in her crib sleeping.

The next morning sandy was standing in the living room, she felt a corn on the cob coming from the butt, causing her diaper to fall off, sandy felt it.

At 7:00 pm Sandy was in her crib sleeping.

The next morning sandy was standing in the living room, she felt a corn on the cob coming from the butt, causing her diaper to fall off, sandy picked it up and ate some of it.

After her poop was in the toilet, and her diaper was changed and her butt was wiped, Sandy went to her toys and played with them.

Mrs. Brown came with a bottle of banana milk for Sandy.

Sandy sucked on her bottle while playing with her toys and watching "The $25,000 Pyramid" on channel 10 on a zenith tv with channel dials.

A package came for Sandy, it was a koala bear, named Blinky and a little pink one named Pinky, they would stay their normal sizes and ages forever.

by this time Sandy's bottle was empty, then Sandy had some peaches.

Sandy then watched "Body Language" at Noon on channel 2

Sandy then had some chicken fingers for lunch.

Sandy then played with her toys some more.

After Sandy ate her dinner, she took a bah then was put in her crib.

Sandy's birthday came, she was a whole year old.

Sandy decided to keep her bottle for some more years.

Sandy had peaches for breakfast and banana milk.

"Happy Birthday, Sandy" said Mrs. Brown

Her father, grandmother and grandfather have died

"Happy Birthday, Sandy: said Blinky.

Mrs. Brown came with a bottle of banana milk for Sandy.

Sandy sucked on her bottle while playing with her toys and watching "The $25,000 Pyramid" on channel 10 on a zenith tv with channel dials.

Mrs. Brown took Sandy to Toys "R" Us for toys for her birthday.

Then Sandy went to Ground Round for lunch.

Then Sandy went home and the whole gang was there for pizza and a birthday party.

Then Sandy had her bath and was put in her crib.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy had a good 1st birthday, she wore her pink jersey and pink pants.

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Sandy stood up.

Sandy suddenly passed gas, it sounded like a helicopter

"What Was That" said Mrs. Brown

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Sandy stood up.

Sandy suddenly felt a corn on the cob drop into her pants.

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down, she made a banana.

Sandy stood up.

Mrs. Brown touched the seat of Sandy's pants.

"Oh Poo-Poo In Your Pants" said Mrs. Brown.

Mrs. Brown went in the bathroom to change Sandy's diaper.

After Sandy's diaper was changed, she played with her toys and watched Channel 10, it was 9:30 am, "Body Language" was on.

"You OK, Sandy" asked Blinky.

"I just had my diaper changed" said Sandy.

Sandy played with her toys while watching game shows.

Sandy had a sit 'n play desk among other furniture and toys and ride-ons.

Sandy was going to stay a child forever and be out of school.

Sandy fell asleep in the pen while watching "Body Language" on channel 2 at noon.

Sandy had dinner then took a bath then slept in her crib.

Sandy woke up the next morning

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Sandy stood up.

Sandy suddenly passed gas, it sounded like a helicopter

"What Was That" said Mrs. Brown

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Sandy stood up.

Sandy suddenly felt a corn on the cob drop into her pants.

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down, she made a banana.

Sandy stood up.

Mrs. Brown touched the seat of Sandy's pants.

"Oh Poo-Poo In Your Pants" said Mrs. Brown.

Mrs. Brown went in the bathroom to change Sandy's diaper.

Sandy then played with her toys and watched game shows

"Nice Toys, Sandy" said Pinky.

"Thanks" said Sandy.

Sandy returned to playing with her toys.

Sandy had her first haircut and first doctor's office visit then lunch.

Mrs. Brown went to the store to get diapers and other groceries while Sandy rode in the shopping cart.

at the check-out, Sandy got her first candy bar.

Sandy ate her candy bar then took a nap.

At dinnertime, Sandy ate a hamburger and fries and went to bed for the last time, she would stay awake forever from the next day on.

Sandy's crib and mattress was out for garbage ad she got more clothes, chairs, toys, etc. the next morning.

Sandy wore a pink Hersey and whitepants

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Sandy stood up.

Sandy suddenly passed gas, it sounded like a helicopter

"What Was That" said Mrs. Brown

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Sandy stood up.

Sandy suddenly felt a corn on the cob drop into her pants.

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down, she made a banana.

Sandy stood up.

Mrs. Brown touched the seat of Sandy's pants.

"Oh Poo-Poo In Your Pants" said Mrs. Brown.

Mrs. Brown went in the bathroom to change Sandy's diaper.

Sandy watched game shows and played with her toys after her diaper change.

Sandy had her first dentist appointment and she had good teeth.

Sandy then went to the mall for more clothes, toys, etc. then went for lunch then went foo shopping then went home.

Sandy then had dinner and stayed awake, then Sandy's 2nd birthday came, she had new pull-ups, underwear and underoos, Mrs. Brown said it was ok for sandy to poop in all 4 and the toilet.

The whole family and their friends came for Sandy's party and they had hamburgers, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sandy got a new array of ride-ons, clothes and toys.

Sandy was 2 1/2 years old.

Sandy felt a corn on the cob come from her butt, it dropped into her pants.

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down, she made a banana.

Sandy stood up.

Mrs. Brown touched the seat of her pants gently

"Oh Poo-Poo in your pants" said Mrs. Brown.

Mrs. Brown went in the bathroom to change Sandy's diaper.

Sandy then played with her toys and watched game shows.

The whole house was clean, Blinky and Pinky were playing as well.

Sandy was 3 years old and in underwear.

Sandy's father, grandmother and grandfather died, they were burnt to ashes, dust and burnt sand and dissolved into nothing.

Sandy had a bad cold, coughing and sneezing.

Mrs. Brown gave her medicine and Sandy felt better.

Sandy and Mrs. Brown danced.

Sandy passed gas, and it sounded like helicopter sounds.

"What Was That" said Mrs. Brown.

They stopped dancing.

Sandy felt a corn on the cob come from her butt, it dropped into her pants.

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down, she made a banana.

Sandy stood up.

Mrs. Brown touched the seat of her pants gently

"Oh Poo-Poo in your pants" said Mrs. Brown.

Mrs. Brown wiped Sandy and put her poop in the toilet and flushed it down, and put a new pair of underwear on Sandy.

Mrs. Brown ten put the rest of her clothes back on.

Sandy then played with her toys and watched the NBC game block on Channel 4.

Sandy drank a glass of banana milk and ate cookies.

Sandy sat in her booster seat and had lunch after watching Wordplay on channel 4, it was 1 pm

then Sandy watched the afternoon game block on Channel 3 starting with saleof the century, name that tune, etc.

Sandy then had dinner and went off to play.

Sandy felt a corn on the cob come from her butt, it dropped into her pants.

Sandy walked over to her sit 'n play desk and sat down on her sit 'n play desk bench, she made a banana.

Sandy stood up and walked out of her room.

Mrs. Brown touched the seat of her pants gently.

"Oh Poo-Poo in your pants" said Mrs. Brown.

Mrs. Brown wiped Sandy and put her poop in the toilet and flushed it down, and put a new pair of underwear on Sandy.

Mrs. Brown ten put the rest of her clothes back on.

Sandy walked back over to her sit 'n play desk and sat down on her sit 'n play desk bench.

Sandy then took a bath then went back to playing.

the next morning Sandy did her own TV show at home called "Jim"

"We now return to Jim" said Sandy.

"Jim will return after these messages" said Sandy.

Sandy walked around and stopped for a while

Sandy felt a corn on the cob come from her butt, it dropped into her pants.

Sandy walked over to her sit 'n play desk and sat down on her sit 'n play desk bench, she made a banana.

Sandy stood up and walked out of her room.

Mrs. Brown touched the seat of her pants gently.

"Oh Poo-Poo in your pants" said Mrs. Brown.

Mrs. Brown wiped Sandy and put her poop in the toilet and flushed it down, and put a new pair of underwear on Sandy.

Mrs. Brown ten put the rest of her clothes back on.

Sandy returned to doing her tv show called "Jim".


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy was 4 years old, she just started school up north in room 104.

Sandy met a friend named EJ, he was 6.

"Nice To Meet You" said Sandy.

"Same Here" said EJ.

Sandy and Erik sat next to each other and became friends.

they started morning circle.

this was Sandy's first day of school ever.

They played games and had fun.

They then had lunch then went out to the playground.

Back at home Sandy told her mom about her first day of school and her new friend.

Sandy then took a bath then ate dinner then went to her room to play.

The next morning Sandy and EJ met at the bus top and they rode on the bus and talked.

"I stay awake forever too" said EJ.

When they arrived at school the teacher gave them school assignments then they did them,

They did their same routine.

September passed and October came, EJ just turned 7 on the 19th of september.

Sandy and her friends went out to playground after lunch, EJ and Sandy played tag, Sandy had to go to the bathroom.

"Mrs. Campbell, I have to go to the bathroom, it's an emergency, I almost pooped in my pants" said Sandy.

Mrs. Campbell took sandy to the bathroom y the time she got Sandy to the bathroom Sandy pooped in her pants.

Sandy then sat down on the toilet seat lid, she made a banana.

Mrs. Campbell changed and wiped sandy and put a clean pair of underwearon her and put her pooped in underwear in a bag for her to take home

"I want to sit by my friend Sandy" said EJ.

"OK" said Mrs. Campbell.

Recess ended and the kids went in the classroom and sat down, EJ sat next to Sandy.

The school bell rang and all the kids went home.

EJ moved into Sandy's neighborhood, in fact he moved next door to Sandy

Mrs. Brown put sandy's pooped in underwear in the washer with other dirty laundry.

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down, EJ came to visit and sat down with her.

"I am glad we are friends" said EJ.

"Me too" said Sandy.

Halloween came and they all went trick or treating and got their trick or treat bags filled up with candy and hid it.

Thanksgiving came and they had a good meal.

November passed and December came, they were in morning circle.

Sandy unexpectedly passed gas, it sounded like a helicopter.

"Excuse Me" said Sandy.

"Mrs. Campbell, can I go to the bathroom?" asked Sandy.

"Yes" said Mrs. Campbell

Sandy went to the bathroom.

The school students did their routine.

Christmas Vacation came, and Mr.s Brown said it was ok for EJ to go with them on a tip to New York City.

They spent all their vacation long until Christmas Eve night.

The 2 bad guys named Marv and Harry were arrested and the empty house was messed up and blown up.

They all went home to await Christmas Morning.

EJ Went home and Sandy sat down on the sofa and awaited Christmas Morning.

Christmas Morning came and Sandy got tons of new toys and ride ons.

December passed and January and the new year came.

Sandy and EJ went back to school.

Sandy just turned 5 years old, EJ was still 7, because he just turned 7 in September.

Sandy and her friends sat in a circle in front of the classroom.

Sandy unexpectedly passed gas, it sounded like a helicopter.

"Excuse Me" said Sandy.

"Mrs. Campbell, can I go to the bathroom?" asked Sandy.

"Yes" said Mrs. Campbell

Sandy went to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a summer day, Sandy was out of school so was EJ os they played and ran in the yard.

EJ rode his bike, Sandy rode her inch worm ride-on.

"Sandy is sure havng a good time with EJ" said Blinky.

"I see" said Pinky.

Sandy wore a white jersey and pink pants.

Sandy felt a corn on the cob drop into her pants.

Sandy sat down on her inch worm ride-on, she made a banana.

Sandy stood up.

Mrs. Brown took sandy into the bathroom and touches the seat of her pants gently and changed her.

Sandy was still 5 years old, EJ was still 7 years old.

Sandy went back out to the yard with EJ, so Sandy introduced EJ to her mom

"Nice to meet you, EJ" said Mrs. Brown.

Sandy still had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sandy and EJ went to the lake to swim.

the lake water was clean and cold.

Summer passed and September came.

A new school year came and they went to the school up north in room 104.

Sandy and EJ sat next to each other and did their work.

They did their routine and played on the playground.

Sandy and EJ played tag.

It started to rain so they went back to the classroom.

EJ and Sandy sat down next to each other, they were still the best of friends.

They played with blocks and had fun.

Then it was time to go home for the day.

Sandy was standing in her room, she was still 5 years old, EJ was still 7 years old.

Sandy felt a corn on the cob come from her butt, and it dropped into her pants.

Sandy then sat down on her sit 'n play desk bench, she made a banana.

Sandy then stood up.

Mrs. Brown touched the seat of her pants gently then took her to get her pants changed.

Mrs. Brown wiped her butt, and put a new clean pair of underwear on her and did Sandy's dirty laundry.

Sandy was off from school the next day.

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Sandy stood up.

Sandy suddenly passed gas, it sounded like a drum

"What Was That" said Mrs. Brown

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Sandy stood up.

Sandy suddenly felt a corn on the cob drop into her pants.

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down, she made a banana.

Sandy stood up.

Sandy suddenly passed gas, it sounded like a drum

"What Was That" said Mrs. Brown

Sandy walked over to the sofa and sat down, her banana was the same

Mrs. Brown touched the seat of Sandy's pants.

"Oh Poo-Poo In Your Pants" said Mrs. Brown.

Mrs. Brown went in the bathroom to change Sandy's underwear.

Sandy's underwear was put in the laundry

Mrs. Brown promised not to spank Sandy for pooping in her pants and would let her do it.

Mrs. Brown took sandy to the supermarket to get groceries, then Mrs. Brown got sandy a pack of life savers, Sandy decided to eat them at home.

Sandy suddenly passed gas, it sounded like a drum

"What Was That" said Mrs. Brown

The last name was dropped and Mrs. Brown was now named "Sandy's Mom".

Sandy ate her life savers and did some drawing at her sit 'n play desk.


End file.
